


Go home

by Bleedandfightforyou



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, George is shook, Thomas is friendly, alex is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleedandfightforyou/pseuds/Bleedandfightforyou
Summary: George finds Alex working late one nightThomas and George bring Alex homeThomas is niceThe author is shit at summaries





	Go home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and my first post. Please leave a comment

George was a man of routine. Everyday after work he would pack up his things and walk to the elevator to go home, considering how late he stayed nearly all of the other employees were gone home, the only people left were the night guards and night time workers. As he walks to the elevator, he passes Alexander Hamilton’s office and notices the light still on. With a sigh he goes in to tell Alexander to go home, that man is going to be the death of him.  
“Alexander, you were supposed to go home three hours ago” George stared at Alexander in shock, he looked terrible. His eyes were drooped, he had black bags under them, his cheeks were hollowed, like he hadn’t eaten in days, he didn’t even seem to notice George enter because he never looked up from his paper he was writing on ‘he has a perfectly good computer, why won’t he use it?’ 

“Alex” George said taking a step further into the room  
Still no response but the sound of the pen flying across the page  
“Alexander, you need to go home” George was directly in front of his desk now  
“Oh hi sir, how long have you been there?” Alex noticed the briefcase in George’s hand “are you going home, it’s a little early isn’t it?” Alex looked up in confusion  
“Alexander, it’s 10:30pm, you need to go home now”  
“Yeah of course” Alex said as he started furiously writing again  
George cocked an eyebrow clearly not buying Alex’s blatant lie, he wasn't going to go home voluntarily.

George reached over the desk and took the pen out of Alexander’s hand, he pouted at George then reached into his desk drawer and pulled out another pen and began writing again, George took the pen again – and again and again and again! “My God Hamilton, how many pens do you have?” George said staring at his massive handful of confiscated pens

“Alexander, its time to go now, Okay?” George spoke like he was talking to a 3 year old.  
“Ah Mr. Washington, I was hoping I didn’t miss you.” A southern drawl entered the room and George turned towards the door and saw none other than Thomas Jefferson, looking at Alexander with a mixture of concern and satisfaction.  
“Thomas, will you please help me get Alexander home? He seems to refuse to leave.” George looked back to Alex, who was now nearly fully asleep.  
“‘M not tired, got work to do” Alex’s voice was small and raspy, he was so tired he couldn’t even make a full sentence  
“Hamilton, your work can wait until tomorrow” Jefferson said softly as he lifted Alex to his feet  
“I fine, no worry bout me” Alex tried to push Jefferson off him but the height and weight difference made it impossible for Alex to have any effect  
“I’m sure darling” Jefferson whispered

George was in shock. He stood in Alexander’s office as Thomas Jefferson, Alexander’s ‘arch nemesis’, help him to his feet and treated Alex with the same care one would show a toddler, and Alexander was letting him. George was also in shock due to the fact that Alexander Hamilton, the best writer in the company and had such a magical way with words, wasn’t able to make full sentence and spoke like a child, it was adorable.

“What do we do with him now?” Thomas looked to George as Alex drooled on him  
“Well he’s exhausted so maybe I should just take him back to mine, guaranteeing a night of sleep for him”  
“Okay. God I’ve never seem him so tired before” Jefferson looked at Alex with concern on his face. Concern. Is this the same man who called Alexander an “intransigent shit” about 5 hours ago?  
George and Thomas both helped Alex down to George’s car where the second he was put in the car, he fell asleep.  
“Thank you Thomas”  
“No bother” Thomas said wiping the drool from his suit jacket “don’t mention this to Hamilton”  
George laughed “when are you two ever going to just get on?”  
“When he decides to act like a grownup”  
George just rolled his eyes “about what you wanted to talk to me about, come see me in my office in the morning”  
“Yes sir, goodnight” Thomas said as he walked off

George turned his attention back to Hamilton, who was now softly snoring. At least things are never boring with the two of them around.


End file.
